This invention relates to a method of recycling. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of recycling fiberglass reinforced plastics.
Fiberglass reinforced plastics (FRP) are a class of composite building material consisting of a fibrous reinforcement sheathed in a polymer matrix. The polymer matrix is applied as a liquid resin and chemically cures as a solid when an initiator is introduced. Reinforcing materials such as fiberglass, carbon, and Kevlar are often used as the reinforcing material in these types of composites. In this example, a polyester resin is used as the matrix and fiberglass is used as the reinforcing material.
Manufactures make FRP service truck bodies and truck caps for service and utility industries. When manufactured the fiberglass reinforced plastics process uses an open mold spray up process where glass and catalyzed resin are applied onto a mold surface. During this process a large quantity of solid waste is generated which currently must be disposed within a landfill. There are three primary types of waste generated which include overspray waste, trim waste, and grinding/cutout waste. Overspray waste is the glass and resin that misses the mold and hits the floor during operation. Trim waste is FRP trimmed off the edges of the product and the open mold. Grinding/cutout waste consists of solid FRP laminate cut out or ground away from a product to make openings for doors, wheel wells, and trim.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present to provide a method of recycling to make useful products out of fiberglass reinforced plastic waste material.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.